Time to save my friend : TeenTitans and Young Justice Crossover
by MidnightDreamSong
Summary: What if your past came back to haunt you. Jinx is starting to feel the mood and the cost of her secrets. My OC is Blue Lantern and Shadow Cat
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DC comics or th e Teen Titans or Young justice.

Chapter 1

Jinx's POV

"You just had to make him upset didn't you ?" I said.

"Yes I did not you were going to let yourself out from his net." The dark male voice echoes.

"probably , because he's the Batman"I yell while avoiding some thrown batarangs.

"If I end up with a power inhibitor around my neck, I promise that I will mess you up." I say warily.

"Honey, the only way you could mess me up as if it was in the bedroom." You could hear the smirk in his voice even though he was wearing a skull mask

(How could I let myself blue fall into this mess, oh right because

I'm a idiot like my boyfriend.)

AN () means thoughts. This was the first chapter don't worry the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 When shit that goes down

**I would like to say that I don't own DC comics or the teen titans . Just my OC. I know the last chapter was short, however this one is longer.**

Chapter 2

ZZZZsh. Three more batarangs were launched at us, then exploded with my hexes.

"Did you get what you needed?" I asked tiredly.

"Almost" he says "Done, lets go". "Please les just run away and that teleport it gets me nauseous" I beg. That damn teleporter get so sick so easily.

"No, we have to go **now **" he yells . He grabs me and the last thing I see is the Batman running towards us with a look of pure loathing and Superman on the floor.( It isn't what it looks like God please don't let him find me. He'd take it the wrong way).

**At Mount Justice**

Nightwing's POV

"Batman 02" said the computer voice.

"I've got a mission for the Team" he gives me a disapproving look. What the hell did I do now ? "I believe you know them Kid Flash, Nightwing, Beastboy"  
An image of Jinx (in a new uniform, you could tell it was her with her hair) and Red X ( alright what the hell is this?) fight off the Batman and Superman on the floor.

"Superman and I caught them breaking into a Cadmus warehouse and looking for something. Do any of you know what they were after?" Batman asks in harsh monotone.

Kid Flash is currently choking on the popcorn that he was wolfing down (A/N get it wolfing down wolf I'm so corny)

"That's impossible, Jinx is supposed to be in Magic City with Titans Central, with Blue Lantern, Killowatt, the Herald ,and Wondergirl." He sputtered.

"Wait, what did you just say?" asked Batman .

"I said Blue Lant-" "Of course" He said .

"Of course, what nothing explains the connection between Blue Lantern, Jinx, and Red X" I say.

"There is a connection, Blue Lantern was captured by Cadmus, two weeks ago, they must have been looking for her" Batman said in monotone.

"If that's true the why didn't they send us a signal to help them?" asked Kid Flash and Beastboy. "I don't know " I answered. "This , however , does explain why they didn't attack Superman and I on site, but that doesn't explain why she would be with a criminal".

"Um" came a voice from behind them. All of us turned to see the rest of the Team.

"Who are the Titans?" asked Superboy. "It's actually the Teen Titans" Wally said.

"Only the best group of superheroes ever to exist on the planet Earth" sighed Gar. He saw the expression of the Team; some were of confusion, hurt, and knowing(Red Arrow's face)"I mean beside us".

"How come you know so much about them Gar?" M'gnn asked.

"Because we were once part of the Teen Titans" said Red Arrow chanatly.

"What is the Teen Titans more specifically" asked Kaldur.

"An organization of heroes worldwide, that I was once the leader of.  
The Teen Titans is made up of seven divisions, Titans East which Red Arrow used to be in, Titans West, Titans South, Titans North , The Teen Titans which Beastboy and were in, Titans Central which Jinx is the leader of , Titans Europe. We defeatednthe Brotherhood of Evil, whose leader was the Brain, in league with Madame Rouge and Mousier Mallah" I said

"Wow" whispered Connor.

"Team your mission is to bring Jinx and Red X in for questioning and tell them we are no threat to their mission" said Batman .

"And if they don't want to come with us?" Artemis asked coyly.

"You'll do nothing Artemis Jinx won't hesitate to take you down if your in her way, we left on good terms. I'll talk to her" said Red Arrow with a smile.

A/N what could speedy be smiling about and what does he man by good terms? I love making cliffhangers.


End file.
